Logika snów
by Ariadna Gryf
Summary: Ib udało się opuścić świat Guerteny i wrócić szczęśliwie do domu. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Ale czy aby na pewno?


Fandom: Ib

Postacie: Ib, Garry, Mary

Ilość słów: ok. 2500

Rating: T

Spojlery: praktycznie do większości zakończeń (oprócz Promise of Reunion i Welcome to The World of Guertena)

A/N: Dręczył mnie ten obraz rodziców Ib, dręczył i dręczył, aż podczas oglądania jakiegoś horroru niskiej klasy, który leciał w telewizji, wyprodukowałam coś takiego. Możecie gryźć, na zdrowie.

Tekst pisany do zakończenia „Forgotten Portrait", które jest chyba najsmutniejsze, a już na pewno ma w sobie pewien romantyzm.

* * *

><p><strong>LOGIKA SNÓW<strong>

* * *

><p>Talerz wyśliznął się z mokrych rąk Ib i nim ta zdążyła zareagować, roztrzaskał się o podłogę.<p>

— Ostrożnie, Ib — powiedziała mama, odrywając się od gazety.

Ib sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale ten dźwięk tłuczonego szkła kojarzył się jej z czymś nieprzyjemnym. Z gęsią skórką na karku i z zamkniętym zamkiem w drzwiach.

— Zamyśliłam się — odpowiedziała wolno Ib, zbierając odłamki talerza na śmietniczkę i jednocześnie próbując nie myśleć o głuchym odgłosie, jaki wydaje odciągana klamka.

— Tylko uważaj, żebyś się nie skaleczyła.

— Jakby co, mam chusteczkę w kieszeni — wymamrotała odruchowo Ib.

Dopiero po chwili złapała się na tym, że sama nie wiedziała, jaką chusteczkę mogłaby mieć na myśli, bo kieszenie, nie licząc paru paprochów, były puste.

Mama przechyliła się na krześle i przyjrzała się jej badawczo. Maleńki pieprzyk nad prawą brwią schował się między delikatnymi fałdkami, gdy ta zmarszczyła swoim zwyczajem czoło.

— Wszystko w porządku, Ib? Jesteś bardzo blada — zaniepokoiła się, ale Ib zbyła jej troskę jedynie machnięciem ręki.

— Wszystko dobrze.

Ib uśmiechnęła się lekko i zgarnęła odłamki szkła do kosza.

Wszystko było dobrze.

Albo raczej — byłoby, gdyby tylko…

* * *

><p>Czasami Ib śnią się koszmary. Kobiety wypadające z portretów, które lubią grać w „kocha, nie kocha" i bezgłowe manekiny ścigające ją po opuszczonej galerii. Ib nigdy wtedy nie pamięta, by uważać na krawędzie. Więc biegnie, trzymając się ścian, i słyszy za sobą odgłos sunących korpusów. Już widzi drzwi, kiedy nagle czarna, trupia ręka wysuwa się ze ściany i łapie ją tak mocno, że Ib wydaje się, że gnijące palce ściskają rdzeń jej kręgosłupa. I Ib umiera ciągle i ciągle od nowa, dopóki czerwona róża w wazonie nie straci wszystkich swoich płatków, a wtedy… Wtedy się budzi i pamięta, że oglądała kiedyś niepokojącą wystawę Guertena.<p>

Czasami śni o fioletowowłosym chłopcu w postrzępionym płaszczu, który w ręku ściska niebieską różę. Palce ma zakrwawione, dłonie lepkie od krwi i Ib myśli, że pewnie smakują kolcami. Zdarza się, że w tych snach on uśmiecha się do niej łagodnie — trochę jakby przez łzy, ale przecież zupełnie odwrotnie — i daje jej jedną czerwoną różę, a jej wtedy chce się płakać, chociaż nie rozumie dlaczego. W końcu nie ma niczego smutnego w tym, że ktoś podaruje ci piękną rzecz.

Czasami śni, że ma siostrę: jasnowłosą Mary z błękitnymi oczami, która lubi bawić się niebieskimi różami. Mary łapie Ib za ręce i mówi, że już nigdy nic ich nie rozdzieli, a Ib zgadza się z uśmiechem. Zawsze będą razem, bo gdyby nie, to Mary mogłaby mieć w kieszeni nóż, a wtedy Ib znowu musiałaby uciekać i może, gdyby nie przestała biec, wbiegłaby do pokoju, gdzie wisiałby portret jej samej.

Ale czasami Mary nie jest jej siostrą, tylko zwykłą, zagubioną dziewczynką, która czyta przed snem poradnik „Jak zdobyć przyjaciół". Ma dużo zabawek: piękne, porcelanowe lalki, ręcznie malowaną lokomotywę i manekiny z ładnymi ubraniami. Wystarczy małe zaklęcie, minimalne skinienie jej palca, by to wszystko ożyło. Jednak Ib nie może pozbyć się tego dziwnego wrażenia, że w kolorowym świecie Mary wszystko jest martwe. Wszystko oprócz niebieskiej róży, której aksamitne płatki Mary gładzi palcami.

* * *

><p><em>(Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła).<em>

Garry. Ma na imię Garry. Chłopiec z fioletowymi włosami i w śmiesznym płaszczu.

— Widziałam cię już kiedyś — mówi w którymś śnie Ib, gdy Garry otula ją swoim okryciem.

Podszywka jest ciepła i pachnie czymś znanym.

— Naprawdę?

Garry wygląda na szczerze zdziwionego.

— Tak. Widziałam cię… na obrazie — przypomina sobie Ib. — To był obraz, o którym nikt nie pamiętał. „Zapomniany portret".

— Ciekawe — mówi Garry. — Zapomniany portret to jego tytuł czy to po prostu portret, który został zapomniany?

— Myślę — odpowiada wolno Ib, bawiąc się papierkiem po cukierku znalezionym w kieszeni. — Myślę, że to nie tytuł. Portret jest zapomniany, bo zapomniał o nim ktoś bardzo ważny.

Oczy Garry'ego błyszczą w półmroku, choć może tak naprawdę to tylko odblask cynamonowego światła z lampy.

— Ib… Pamiętasz o mnie? — pyta cicho głosem, który nie daje nadziei.

Ib przygląda grze cieni na jego twarzy. Żarówka mruga, sprawiając, że półkola pod oczami wyostrzają się i pogłębiają.

— Ja… nie wiem — wyznaje szczerze dziewczynka.

(_Głuchy odgłos walenia w drzwi)._

Stuk! Stuk! STUK! STUK!

— Coś chce tutaj wejść, lepiej nie podchodź do drzwi — ostrzega Garry, odsuwając się od wyjścia.

WPUŚĆ MNIE. CHCĘ SIĘ Z TOBĄ ZAPRZYJAŹNIĆ.

STUK! STUK! STUK!

W tym niepokojącym stukaniu jest coś hipnotyzującego, coś co każe Ib wyciągnąć dłoń w stronę klamki. Jej powierzchnia na pewno będzie zimna i śliska, a potem…

— Lepiej nie otwieraj drzwi, Ib!

Ib cofa rękę i spogląda przez ramię na Garry'ego. Jego płaszcz jest ciepły i pachnie jak cytrynowe cukierki. Gdyby tylko nie był taki ciężki, gdyby tylko miała dość siły, by nieść go tak długo, aż do granicy snu, gdzie mogłaby go przerzucić na drugą stronę, może wtedy wreszcie obudziłaby się bez supłów w głowie.

(_Kobiety tutaj szybko ukochują sobie każdego człowieka, jakiego tylko zobaczą. Wystarczy, że pojawisz się w zasięgu ich wzroku, a one nie dadzą ci spokoju._ _Będą cię uparcie gonić, dopóki się nie nasycą. Gdziekolwiek, wszędzie, na końcu świata. Jednak, jeśli mają jakąś słabość, to taką, że nie umieją same otwierać drzwi)._

STUK! STUK! STUK!

MAM.

NA IMIĘ.

MARY.

* * *

><p>Ib obudziła się. W pokoju było zimno i cicho.<p>

— Miałaś koszmar? Nie uważasz, że to trochę tandetne? — spytała samą siebie, ściskając mocniej krawędzie poduszki w spoconych dłoniach.

Już kiedyś o tym śniła. Dudniące kroki za plecami, śliska klamka, która niczego nie otwiera i kobieta w czerwieni od pasa w dół wciąż tkwiąca w ramach obrazu. Znajomy strach, tylko że ostatnim razem był przy niej ktoś, kto ją rozumiał.

_Fioletowowłosy chłopak z coraz smutniejszym uśmiechem na coraz bledszej twarzy. Jego wargi pokolorowane są farbą z prawdziwych ust. W dłoni nie trzyma już róży. Już nigdy nie będzie w niej trzymał niczego. Chyba że nóż. Taki nóż, który to można przyłożyć do gładkiej szyi i przeciągnąć — jak po sznurku marionetki._

_Garry, nie_! — krzyknęłaby Ib w śnie, ale Ib już nie spała. Leżała wyciągnięta na łóżku i próbowała nie zamykać oczu, bo kiedy to robiła, pod powiekami widziała rysunki namalowane dłonią dziecka, w których niebieskie lalki przyglądały się jej z zainteresowaniem w guzikowych oczach.

Znowu ten dźwięk. Drzwi uchyliły się. Z powstałej szczeliny wychynęła zmartwiona głowa mamy.

— Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? Słyszałam krzyk.

Ib nie była już dziewięcioletnią dziewczynką, która potrzebowała ciepłego dotyku matki, żeby uspokoić się po koszmarze. Ib dorosła. Nie dopominała się dłużej o zapaloną lampkę, by móc zasnąć. Nie wyobrażała już sobie, że nocą jej zabawki ożywają i przyglądają się jej śpiącej twarzy. Ib wszystkie dziecinne strachy zostawiła w tyle.

Wszystkie oprócz jednego.

Bo w takie noce przypominała sobie, że kiedyś widziała niepokojącą wystawę Guertena.

— Mamo, przytul mnie — poprosiła cicho Ib.

Mama usiadła na łóżku i przyciągnęła do siebie głowę Ib. Lewą rękę wplotła jej we włosy i masowała uspokajająco delikatną skórę.

— Już dobrze, kochanie. To tylko zły sen.

Ib czasami — bardzo rzadko, w tych nielicznych chwilach przed zaśnięciem, gdy oglądała świat zza zmrużonych sennie powiek — czasami przypominała sobie, że dawniej mama gładziła jej głowę prawą ręką.

* * *

><p>— Ib, idziesz z nami do galerii sztuki? — spytała Mei, bujając się na tylnych nogach krzesła. — Kenji uparł się, by iść — dodała tonem sugerującym jej stosunek do zachcianki Kenjiego.<p>

Ib w odpowiedzi pokręciła głową.

— Nie lubię sztuki — wyznała zgodnie z prawdą.

Ib wyrzuciła nawet wszystkie swoje dziecięce rysunki, bo niewprawne pociągnięcia kredek budziły w niej niepokój. Czasami czuła irracjonalny strach, że mogłaby pochylić się nad kartką papieru za bardzo i przypadkiem wpaść do namalowanego domku.

— Ja też — jęknęła Mei, ziewnąwszy ostentacyjnie. — Ale wystawiają dzieła ulubionego artysty Kenjiego. Gutena, Gurtena…

— Guertena — podpowiedziała koleżance Ib.

— Znasz go? — zdziwiła się Mei. — Kenji lubi masakrę, więc to pewnie jakaś straszna wystawa.

— Kiedy byłam mała, rodzice zabrali mnie na jedną z jego wystaw.

— I co? Bardzo mnie zemdli, jak to zobaczę?

— Nie wiem, niewiele pamiętam. Ale wiesz co? Może faktycznie z wami pójdę?

— Naprawdę? — ucieszyła się Mei, z wrażenia opuszczając się na przednie nogi krzesła. — Chodź z nami! Proszę! Nie chcę iść sama z Kenjim, wiesz, jaki on się robi w pobliżu tych wszystkich masakrycznych rzeczy.

— Pójdę. Właściwie to jest tam pewien obraz, który od dawna nie daje mi spokoju.

— Przedstawiający jakiegoś krwawiącego kikuta?

— Nie. Śpiącego mężczyznę.

* * *

><p>Sny na początku są czarne, czarne jak zamknięty w pudełku węgielek. I pełno w nich głosów, które gubią się gdzieś za ścianą, za podłogą, za drugim uchem, zawsze tam, gdzie Ib nie słucha. Dopiero potem dźwięki rosną. Zaczynają się wić i syczeć i raptem nie są już dźwiękami, ale pełzają po ziemi jak węże.<p>

— Zzzzjem cię — syczy biały wąż, sunąc w stronę Ib. — Zzzzjem twoją różę.

I nagle Ib znowu musi uciekać przez niekończące się korytarze.

— Ale ja nie mam róży! — krzyczy Ib głosem, który brzmi, jakby ktoś siłą wydarł go z jej gardła.

— Jesssscze zobaczymy — mówi wąż, a potem pokazuje swoje zęby: ostre, szponiaste zęby, które nagle wypełniają mu całą gębę; mnożą się i wydłużają, aż w końcu, choć gad się nie poruszył, dotykają spoconej skóry Ib. — Zzzzjem cię.

— Nie! — woła Ib, ale czuje, jak wąż oplata jej kostki, coraz ściślej i ściślej, aż dziewczyna nie może się ruszyć.

I raptem wąż nie jest już wężem, ale zamienia się w plątaninę kolczastych łodyg i żółtych róż.

— NIE UCIEKNIESZ NAM!

— Puść mnie! — prosi Ib, bo kolce wbijają się jej w stopy, coraz głębiej i głębiej, aż Ib ma wrażenie, że przebiły się już na wylot. I nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest już Ib tylko jasnowłosą dziewczynką w zielonej sukience, która płacze i krzyczy, krzyczy i płacze, a łodygi przyciągają ją do siebie.

— NIGDY STĄD NIE WYJDZIESZ. TU JEST TWOJE MIEJSCE.

_Ja nie jestem nią_ — chce powiedzieć Ib, ale zaraz potem orientuje się, że faktycznie nią jest, bo przecież to sen, a logika snów jest poplątana.

* * *

><p>„Zapomniany portret" został powieszony na uboczu — choć cieszył się uznaniem krytyków, nie był tak popularny, jak słynna „Dama w Czerwieni" czy alegoryczna „Bezdenność głębi". Namalowany na płótnie mężczyzna miał fioletowe włosy i postrzępiony płaszcz i chociaż w ulotce, którą Ib dostała przed wejściem, napisano, że obraz przedstawia śpiącego mężczyznę, dziewczynie wydawało się, że on wcale nie śpi. Może czuwa, by się wreszcie obudzić, a może wręcz odwrotnie — śpi snem martwych ludzi.<p>

— To ten obraz, który nie dawał ci spokoju? — spytała Mei, wieszając się jej na ramieniu. — Nie jest wcale straszny.

— A mnie wydaje się najstraszniejszy — odpowiedziała cicho Ib, bo kiedy patrzyła na nieruchomą twarz mężczyzny, czuła dziwny ucisk w krtani. — Pomyśl, jak strasznie jest od tylu lat trwać na obrazie. Jak okropnym miejscem musi być sztuczny świat, z którego możesz spoglądać na prawdziwych ludzi…

— Ib, dobrze się czujesz?

Zmartwiona Mei przyglądała się jej uważnie zza mocno wytuszowanych rzęs. Z tej odległości Ib mogła zobaczyć pokruszone grudki tuszu pod oczami koleżanki.

— Tak, tylko… Nie wydaje ci się to straszne? Nawet samo to, że on śpi pośród tych bezgłowych manekinów jest niepokojące…

— Chyba masz zbyt bujną wyobraźnię — stwierdziła pewnym głosem Mei. — Teraz rozumiem, czemu nie lubisz sztuki. To tylko sztuka, Ib, sztuczny świat, który nie ma nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Ten śpiący mężczyzna nie istnieje naprawdę i nigdy nie istniał, dlatego niczego nie może czuć, nie może się bać. Jest tylko obrazem wiszącym na ścianie. Niczym więcej.

— Może masz rację — zgodziła się niepewnie Ib.

Mężczyzna na obrazie tkwił nieruchomo wciąż w tej samej pozycji, wciąż z tak samo przymkniętymi powiekami, wciąż z tym samym ułożeniem ust, a jednak, kiedy tylko Ib wystarczająco mocno zacisnęła powieki, widziała na ich wewnętrznej stronie smutny uśmiech chłopca o fioletowych włosach.

Mei poklepała Ib po ramieniu i odeszła w stronę Kenjiego, który ku ogólnemu zniesmaczeniu wygłaszał głośno swoje dekadenckie interpretacje rzeźby przedstawiającej różę.

— Ty naprawdę nie istniejesz, co? — spytała obraz Ib.

Portret zwyczajem wszystkich portretów na Ziemi milczał w odpowiedzi, bo przecież w prawdziwym świecie to, co jest martwe, pozostaje takim na zawsze.

* * *

><p>— Śpij słodko, mój chłopcze — mówi Dama w Błękicie, dotykając namalowanym palcem zimnych ust Garry'ego. Zabawne, że siność jego warg przypomina w tym świetle niebieski kolor leżącego nieopodal płatka róży. — Będę się z tobą bawić. Już zawsze. Mamy całą wieczność, by się zaprzyjaźnić.<p>

Garry otwiera oczy, którym brakuje czegoś bardzo ważnego, czegoś, co sprawia, że błyszczą.

— Co…?! — krzyczy, odsuwając się od Damy w Błękicie dopóki jego plecy nie natrafiają na twardą ścianę. — Odsuń się ode mnie!

— Garry, czy wiesz, że róże rosną w ludzkich sercach?

Garry nagle przypomina sobie o róży. Róża. Gdzie jest jego róża? Przecież miał ją tu, a teraz… Nie… Wymienił ją za różę Ib, a ona…

— Gdzie jest Ib?!

— Odeszła — głos Damy w Błękicie świszczy jak wiatr między nieszczelnymi oknami i jest tak samo chłodny. — Nie wróci po ciebie. Nikt nie może po ciebie wrócić, mój słodki chłopcze. „Ty i róża jesteście ze sobą związani. Musisz znać wagę życia." To był piękny gest, przyznaję. Ale bardzo drogi. Tak drogi, że chyba nie było cię na niego stać.

Garry patrzy na nią wzrokiem, gdzie niezrozumienie miesza się ze strachem.

— WEŹ MNIE ZE SOBĄ, GARRY — piszczy mała, niebieska laleczka z gęstymi, atramentowymi włosami. — BĘDZIEMY SIĘ BAWIĆ. JUŻ ZAWSZE. HAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

— MNIE TEŻ! MNIE TEŻ! — nagle korytarz roi się od popiskujących laleczek, które w ogólnym podnieceniu gubią guziczki, włosy, strzępy ubrań.

— Zostawcie mnie! — krzyczy Garry, przerażony i wściekły, szukając w kieszeni zapalniczki. — Nie zostało mi już nic, co moglibyście mi zabrać! Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!

— Masz rację — mówi Dama w Błękicie, sunąc w jego kierunki i szeleszcząc namalowaną suknią. — Nie zostało w tobie już nic. Jesteś taki jak my — dodaje, wskazując bladym palcem na ścianę za nim.

Garry odwraca się i zauważa wiszącą nad sobą ozdobną ramę i puste miejsce po obrazie. Na plakietce przybitej pod spodem wykaligrafowano mieniący się jeszcze wilgocią napis: „Zapomniany portret".

— Co jest…?! — myśli na głos Garry, rezygnując z poszukiwań zapalniczki; najwidoczniej gdzieś ją zgubił. — Nie było tu tego wcześniej!

Podnosi się i z niepokojem spogląda w miejsce, gdzie powinien wisieć obraz. Za pustą ramą widzi galerię, tę prawdziwą z prawdziwymi odwiedzającymi, gdzie ściany są białe, a światło ostre od mocnych jarzeniówek.

— Tam jest galeria! — krzyczy i czuje się taki bezsilny, zmęczony i senny. — Ja muszę tam wejść! Jak mogę tam wejść?

— Nie możesz — mówi Dama w Błękicie, dotykając martwym palcem jego postrzępionego płaszcza. — Możesz tylko patrzeć i słuchać.

* * *

><p>Ib siedziała na strychu i grzebała w starych pudłach. Odkąd wróciła z galerii, towarzyszyło jej jakieś niepokojące uczucie, którego nie potrafiła nazwać i zidentyfikować. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał jej, że to naprawdę nieistotne, pewnie nawet nie warto zawracać sobie tym głowy, ale jednak czułaby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby sprawdziła pewną, małą rzecz.<p>

W końcu na dnie jednego z pudeł znalazła stare zdjęcie rodziców. Oboje uśmiechali się do niej serdecznie z zakurzonej fotografii, a Ib na ten widok ze strachu ścisnęło się serce.

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby tylko…

Na gładkim czole mamy widniał maleńki pieprzyk. Był tuż nad lewą brwią.


End file.
